


closing ground

by yhighon



Series: hybrid au babey [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Fainting, Gen, Hybrids, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhighon/pseuds/yhighon
Summary: “You okay?” Sapnap asks, and Dream doesn’t reply. He wonders if maybe the other teen didn’t hear him, or is ignoring him, but-“I’m fine.” Dream says, but that’s proven a lie as he crumples to the ground, sword falling flat on the ground as he goes. Sapnap distantly thinks that it’s lucky the sword didn’t slice him open, but he’s unsure of what to do, with an unconscious Dream on the ground in front of him.(Dream can't sleep with a stranger in his midst. This proves a problem after five days.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: hybrid au babey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077488
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	closing ground

**Author's Note:**

> set like.... directly after fire blazing lmao

Dream doesn’t trust this kid. Sapnap is currently dead asleep on the bed, his face barely turned to the side to allow him to breathe, heavy breathing that seems to fill the whole room. The rest of him is just facedown on the bed from where he’d fallen onto it, exhausted from what happened just hours before. 

Taking on three guys with just themselves probably wasn’t the best idea, but they didn’t really have much of a choice and Dream was always prepared for a fight anyways. 

He sat down in front of the opposite wall, letting his back rest against the stone. He’s a little sore from the fight, but he can barely feel it. Sapnap looks like shit, his face and hands still moderately bloodstained and his eye now fully purple, bruised from where they hit him.

Dream isn’t totally sure why he dragged this kid with him (he keeps thinking of him as a kid, but in reality he’s probably only a year or two younger), but he settles for a long night of staying awake, vigilant even in his own space.

Too many bad people on this server, who know how to lie and steal like the best of them. Dream is one of them, easily ready to kill, lie, and otherwise worm his way out of almost anything.

Sapnap probably hasn’t slept in a while, Dream notes as the kid rolls over and his face becomes fully visible, with dark circles under his eyes. 

They almost match his own. He’s never slept well, the slightest noise waking him. A product of never having somewhere secure to sleep, too many times being robbed or killed in the middle of the night. He rarely ever sleeps soundly, always half asleep, half awake, ready for anything.

He can’t sleep at all right now, not with Sapnap here. His entire body is on high alert, and he’s wide awake, legs folded under him, with one hand on the floor and the other spinning a knife around his fingers. Around and around and around, blade to handle. 

He’ll be able to stay in the same position for hours on end, used to having to sit in silence while people passed him, hiding in the dark corners of the server. They used to send people after him, but it only worked the first time. After that, he got exceptionally good at hiding, and running.

Fighting came later.

It’s a long night, but eventually the sun rises over the horizon, and Sapnap wakes up.

“Holy shit!” He says, startling when he sees Dream staring at him. He hasn’t moved, legs still folded under him, knife in his lap. “Jesus, dude.” 

“Hi.” Dream says.

“Did you sleep?” Sapnap asks, bringing a hand up to poke at the bruising around his eye. He winces as his fingers make contact.

“No.”

“Oh.” He doesn’t seem all that surprised, but seems nervous all the same. They sit there in silence for a moment before he speaks again. “Uh- do you have any food?” 

Dream tosses him a piece of bread before eating one for himself, taking his mask down to eat before pulling it back up, making sure his hood was still in place. Dark eyes watched as Sapnap ate his own bread.

A few days pass like that, with Dream going off to find money, taking Sapnap with him.

“Do I always have to come with you?” Sapnap asks once. 

“You can leave.” Dream retorts. He won’t stop him if he runs, they’re in the middle of town.

Sapnap sighs. “What are we doing today?” 

“Not sure yet.”

They walk down another path, Dream disappearing into a building, a hissed “wait here” before he does. Sapnap stays outside, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while Dream is doing… whatever he’s doing.

What’s probably only ten minutes later, but feels like ten hours, Dream emerges from the building, looking slightly more pissed off (if that was even possible).

“Let’s go.” Dream stalks off down the path, sword at his side. Huh. He didn’t have that before.

Sapnap follows, anxious as he tries to keep up with him in the crowd. He gets held up a couple times, dodging people as he keeps his eyes trained on Dream’s green hoodie. He almost gets lost before a hand encloses around his wrist and pulls him along, turning off the main road and down the side, further along.

“Thanks.” He still isn’t used to walking around in the main part of town, paranoid that he’ll be spotted. It might have been a better choice, considering the amount of people, but he’d always stuck to the outskirts.

“Come on.” Dream says, and they continue walking.

They disappear into a Nether portal with ease, and Sapnap feels his chest tighten for a moment before forcing himself to suck it up. Dream notices, pausing for a millisecond for him to catch his breath before continuing down the bridge.

Their boots crunch along the netherrack, and they disappear through another portal, coming out in the Overworld. 

They move along, going through portals, completing their task.

It’s as they’re leaving, maybe a hundred feet away from the portal that leads back to town, that Sapnap notices. Dream is noticeably slower, the sword dragging the ground every so often. His free hand is coming up to rub at his face, fidget with his hood.

“You okay?” Sapnap asks, and Dream doesn’t reply. He wonders if maybe the other teen didn’t hear him, or is ignoring him, but-

“I’m fine.” Dream says, but that’s proven a lie as he crumples to the ground, sword falling flat on the ground as he goes. Sapnap distantly thinks that it’s lucky the sword didn’t slice him open, but he’s unsure of what to do, with an unconscious Dream on the ground in front of him.

“Dream?” Sapnap says to empty air, and looks for anyone who might be around, but there’s no one, save for a zombified piglin that stares back at him.

He guesses he should be happy that there’s no one else around, because if there was he would have to worry about defending himself and Dream against the other members of the server.

He thinks back to the fight in the alleyway, the way Dream had just effortlessly killed his attackers, how Sapnap himself had just kept hitting the man under him, even when his face was unrecognizable-

But there were more pressing matters. Specifically, what to do with the unconscious person in front of him. He took a step forward, rolling Dream onto his back. He was definitely still breathing, if the shallow rise and fall of his chest was any indication.

Sapnap blinks. He isn’t sure what to do, other than get them back to the alcove that Dream lives in. The idea of simply killing him goes through his mind, sending him back to the bed to respawn, but Sapnap doesn’t even know if Dream is connected to that bed, or if he’ll just be sent to spawn.

With a sigh, he manages to get Dream in a sort of half-assed fireman’s carry, and sets off towards the portal.

The older teen is certainly lighter than he looks, the only bulky part of him being the various weapons and other objects he has on his person. Sapnap is pretty sure he can feel his ribs poking him through the layers of clothes, but he doesn’t think much about it. 

Sapnap’s always been lucky that being a hybrid allows him to go a little longer without food, but Dream must struggle to find it every day. He thinks back to the piece of bread that he’d thrown Sapnap this morning, wonders how much it cost him to get.

Dream is always out working, doing things for money. With resources on the server being mostly picked clean (it’s hard to even find wood without going far away from town), money is a necessity. The admins hoard all the wealth they can get and let everyone else do each other’s bidding for pocket change and scraps.

It’s always been that way from what Sapnap can ascertain, ever since the server started running out of ways to sustain itself. 

Anarchy servers eat people alive, and Dream is no exception.

With a sigh, Sapnap makes it to the portal, readjusting his grip on the older teen before going through. He doesn’t remember where the portal is in the Overworld, and he can only hope that they don’t come out in the center of town.

The world swirls around them, and Sapnap always hates this part. He feels the familiar nausea assault him before there’s solid ground under his feet and trees to his left.

He knows the alcove is in the woods, carved into the side of a mountain. Whether it’s this area of woods or not, he isn’t sure. There’s a mountain some ways away, and he sets off towards it, making sure that the sword that’s still attached to Dream, strapped to his back, doesn’t fall and cut him.

If Dream doesn’t wake up, Sapnap will have to get the sword back to his boss somehow, but that’s a problem for later. The mountain gets bigger in his line of vision, and he’s standing in front of it, moving blocks aside in an attempt to find the alcove. He isn’t completely sure where it is, only that it’s in the side of a mountain that looks like this.

He sets Dream down on the grass, making sure he doesn’t hit the ground too hard before moving more blocks, moving more quickly now that he didn’t have the weight of the other boy on his back.

Maybe forty minutes later, he finally found it, and went back to scoop up Dream before moving inside. He deposited Dream onto the bed before moving the blocks back into the doorway, effectively hiding the alcove from sight again.

Before, Dream seemed so scary. Intimidating and ready for violence at any moment, with dark eyes always watching, always prepared, usually covered in some sort of blood, his or otherwise.

Now, seeing him on the bed, looking tiny and vulnerable, so easily killed, he rethinks his original appraisal. Sapnap was fairly certain the other hadn’t slept since that day in the alleyway, their fight that had resulted in Sapnap being dragged along in a state of shock, covered in blood and not sure what else to do.

_“Sapnap.” The first thing he’s aware of is Dream saying his name, blood dripping down his face and sword still in hand. There had been a body under Sapnap, his hands aching with what he’d done to it, but only items remain, dropped on the ground as the man he’d killed respawned._

_He has blood on his face, and he scrubs at it, trying to get it off. It’s half-dried, but it smears on his hands regardless, making even more of a bright crimson mess. The admins are gonna find him after this, they’re gonna come and take him back, back to that awful place-_

_He isn’t really sure what happens next, but Dream is pulling him along ~~(maybe to kill him)~~ and suddenly they’re at an alcove, and Dream is pushing him inside, throwing him a rag and having him sit on the floor._

_Sapnap isn’t really sure why he trusts Dream enough to pass out on the bed without worrying about his own safety, but he does know that he doesn’t want to be awake anymore. ___

__He watches him for a couple more minutes, before shrugging and moving to lay down at the foot of the bed, tired from carrying back the older boy._ _

__Sapnap falls asleep that way, at the end of the bed, with Dream curled on his side at the top._ _

__Dream wakes up to light assaulting his eyes, and he brings his gloved hand up to shield his eyes, looking around at his surroundings. The last thing he remembers is being in the Nether, with Sapnap trailing behind him, and then feeling suddenly very nauseous and the ground being a lot closer very quickly._ _

__Not sleeping for five days is not a good idea, apparently._ _

__He expects to see a red sky, and to be lying on the hard ground, but there’s a bed under him and a stone ceiling. He has a momentary feeling of panic before he realizes he’s in the alcove, and Sapnap is snoring away at his feet._ _

__Dream would’ve expected to be robbed and left for dead before ending up back here after pulling a stunt like that._ _

__He wonders if he did die, and just got sent back to the respawn bed, but when he checks all his things are still with him, not left to be pilfered by whoever came across his body._ _

__It wouldn’t have shocked him if Sapnap had been the one to steal all of his things, but the younger boy is still here, somehow._ _

__Did Sapnap carry him back here?_ _

__As if he could read Dream’s mind, Sapnap stirs. He sits up on the bed and blinks blearily at Dream, noticing he’s awake._ _

__“Oh! Hi.” Sapnap says, looking nervous. Dream stares at him for a moment, lets him squirm._ _

__“Did you carry me back here?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Why?” Dream can barely fathom a reason that anyone would help him, other than to gain something for their own benefit._ _

__“You’re my friend.” Sapnap says, and Dream stares at him for a moment._ _

__A friend? Sapnap considers him a friend?_ _

__A friend. That could be useful._ _

__“Thanks.” Dream says, and Sapap nods, rolling over to go back to sleep._ _

__“Maybe sleep once in a while, so I don’t have to do that again.” He says, and Dream laughs, just at the absurdity of it all. The tension in the room breaks, and Sapnap sits back up. “What?”_ _

__Dream laughs harder, a high pitched wheezing sound that fills the entire room._ _

__Sapnap stares at him for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to do. Eventually he just shakes his head, moving to lean against the wall._ _

__“You’re sleep deprived.” He laughs._ _

__“Probably.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> me, five (5) days ago: i am going to edit this :)  
> me, today, finally editing it: *sigh*
> 
> anyway have this :)))))
> 
> have a good day/night, don't stay awake for five consecutive days


End file.
